


To dopada każdego z nas

by atsilaer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 600, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Miniaturka, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsilaer/pseuds/atsilaer
Summary: To w końcu dopada każdego z nas. Niezdrowa fascynacja drugim człowiekiem i chęć posiadania go blisko siebie, która nazywana jest przez Midgardczyków miłością.





	To dopada każdego z nas

To w końcu dopada każdego z nas. Niezdrowa fascynacja drugim człowiekiem i chęć posiadania go blisko siebie, która nazywana jest przez Midgardczyków _miłością_.

Loki nigdy tak tego nie nazywał. Myślał, że to zwykłe zainteresowanie, zastanawiając się co noc, co robi Tony Stark. Uważał to za lekką obsesję, gdy będąc w Midgardzie siedział na dachu jednego z budynków niedaleko Stark Tower i obserwował przez okno obiekt jego fascynacji. Zakradając się do jego pokoju, podczas nieobecności domowników, wiedział, że to nie jest do końca normalne.

* * *

 

W pokoju panuje mrok, teraz, kiedy kolejną noc z rzędu, leży w objęciach ukochanego, nie może sobie wybaczyć faktu, że ten, rano, znów obudzi się zdezorientowany brakiem źródła ciepła, które czuł w nocy. Jak co noc, delikatnie gładzi jego klatkę piersiową i szorstkie od krótkiego zarostu policzki, by po chwili wtulić twarz w miejsce tuż nad obojczykiem Starka.

— Nie za wygodnie ci? — cichy szept powoduje, że Loki się spina, już gotowy do ucieczki, jednak nie może tego zrobić. Wcześniej luźno przewieszona przez jego biodro ręka, zaciska się na nim delikatnie, jednak na tyle stanowczo, żeby wiedział, że ucieczka nic nie da. — Myślałeś, że nie wiem, że tu przychodzisz, prawda? Widocznie nikt nie może się oprzeć mojemu urokowi. Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie… Ale chciałbym cię zobaczyć. Usłyszeć twój głos. Kim jesteś?

            Chce powiedzieć, że jest tym, przez którego wynalazca wyleciał przez okno własnej wieży. Chce wyjawić mu, że czuwał nad nim już od dłuższego czasu. Chce się wreszcie ujawnić, ale jest to zbyt trudne.

            Stark, zamiast odpowiedzi słyszy tylko lekkie westchnienie i czuje pod swoim karkiem rękę, zmuszającą jego głowę do trzymania się w pozycji pionowej. Następnie zaskoczony jest muśnięciem ust nieznajomego na swoich własnych. Zamiera na chwilę, lecz to jest wystarczająco długo, by Asgardczyk zdążył wyplątać się z jego uścisku i zniknąć w towarzystwie zielonej mgiełki, która unosi się jeszcze kilka sekund po jego zniknięciu.

            Następnej nocy, Tony czeka na przybysza. Gdy tylko czuje obok siebie obecność nieznajomego, przyciąga go do siebie i zapala lampkę stojącą na szafce nocnej obok łóżka. Widok zarumienionego Bóstwa go zaskakuje, ale widok jego zaciśniętych powiek, spod których wolno spływa łza, go szokuje. Dlaczego? Gdzie się podział ten dumny pogromca Nowego Jorku?

— Hej, Jelonku, co się stało? Dalej, pokaż te swoje zielone oczka — mówi, jednocześnie ocierając jego policzki. Nagle Bóg się spina, a w jego oczach widać wyzwanie.

— Teraz ci się na żarty zebrało, Stark? — usiłuje nadać swojej wypowiedzi sarkastyczny ton, jednak w jego głosie słychać żal. — Proszę, żartuj sobie do woli. Obezwładniłeś mnie, maga z Asgardu. Możesz czuć się dumny, lepszy, proszę bardzo, kpij ze mnie. Widzę, że tego chcesz.

— Nie do końca tego teraz pragnę.

— Tak? Pewnie chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć, nie hamuj się, przecież nikt cię nie powstrzyma, ulżyj sobie, zemścij za lot z okna, zrób to, na co masz ochotę. Przecież nic dla ciebie nie znaczę. Nie obchodzę cię ja, ani moje uczucia — mówi, nakręcając się do tego stopnia, że nie zauważa jak jego głos się podnosi.

— Nie? — pyta Tony, delikatnie pocierając nosem jego zarumienioną od łez twarz. Szorstki zarost drażni skórę Lokiego, jednak on nie zważa na to, jest zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem poczynań Midgardczyka.

— Co robisz?

— Nie widzisz? Nie hamuję się, sam kazałeś mi robić to, na co mam ochotę — mówi przejeżdżając wilgotnymi wargami po jego obojczyku Kłamcy.

— Co?

— Właśnie to, co powiedziałem, a teraz śpij, jestem zbyt zmęczony na pogaduchy. Uwierz mi, że wyspany, jestem sto razy bardziej atrakcyjny — mówi, po czym gasi światło, obejmując Laufeysona w pasie. Zaskoczony Loki, niepewnie kładzie głowę na klatce piersiowej wynalazcy. Po chwili zasypia, wpatrując się w nikłe światło reaktora, przebijające się przez pościel.  Jest szczęśliwy.

 


End file.
